Lost And Found
by the maids diaries
Summary: Spoilers from S10E12. Missy needs another chance to stand with the doctor. Twissy.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. English is not my first language, so please, forgive my mistakes and typos. Tonight's episode was too sad and left us with far too many questions, so I needed a different end to it. Hope you like.

Chapter 1

She sat up suddenly, wide-eyed and breathing hard. Her hands still had a trace of golden light and she knew she had regenerated. _You were wrong, asshole!_ She thought with relief. She was alive, painless and feeling oddly the same.

Missy looked at her hands closely, they looked the same. Her clothes were fitting correctly, perhaps a little wider at the waist and tight at the bust, but nothing she could or would complain about. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling her hair strands curlled as normal and her face felt a little less angular, but not to much different from how she was.

She looked around and everything was destruction, ashes and smoke. The elevator door was still visible, but everything else had gone up in the air.

 _The doctor!_

Missy jumped to her feet to suddenly. She felt dizzy at first and stopped for a few seconds holding on to her own knees before heading towards the farm house.

Several armors burned alone or stacked on giant hills in the middle of the desolate field. Everything indicated that he had succeeded, but at what cost?

She walked through the open fields, once green, toward the house, feeling firmer with each new step. Her body was stabilizing faster and faster now, and she would soon be full recovered, she knew that.

Missy felt the anxiety grow inside her. She wanted to find him, to make sure he was well, and especially wanted to see his reaction when he sees her there. The Doctor and Missy would now walk together and this mere thought filled her with a good feeling, almost unknown to her. They belong together and from now on nothing would turn them apart.

She walked faster at each step noticing the number of cybermans rising considerably, they were all facing a position a few feet away. Maybe someone needed help and she felt compelled to go to the point of origin.

With each new step Missy knew that there was only one person capable of facing so many cybermans at one time and she felt a tighten sensation grow on her chest. All does woman hormones she had were running wild because of the regeneration, she knew that. _Calm down Missy!_

When she got to the origin point there was no one there.

There were some spots of green grass where someone lay and protected it at the time of the explosion, she could see that. _He laid there._ She knelt down and ran her hands across the ground. She could feel him there, she was sure he'd been there a little while ago, but where was he?

Her eyes scanned the ground around her. Except for her own footprints, there were another set too deep to be left by The Doctor. _Bill._

Tears of relief rolled down Missy's face and she dried them with her fingertips. If Bill was there he would be safe, wherever he was.

Missy needed to find him so she stood up and followed Bill's footprints for exactly five paces. Her trail ended at the edge of a puddle. _What would the Doctor do?_ She asked herself and the answer came right away. **Nardole!**

The Doctor would never abandon his companions and find Nardole with the children would be her chance to find the Doctor.

Felling a bit calmer and now with a plan, Missy intended to follow that bald creature on the upper levels, until her eyes saw her reflection in the puddle.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks ameliaraecat, zarius and 'I can politely murder you' for your kind words. Hope you keep liking it. Reviews are little pieces of gold :P

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The first sensation he had upon awake was an excruciating headache. Pains were a bad sign, or he didn't regenerate orr something had gone wrong.

He used his senses to obtain some information. After his blind period, the Doctor had learned that with audition and with smells a series of things could be noticed with more precision than by sight.

For example, he could no longer smell the strongest ocher odor of the burning cybermans or the roasted fields, there was no breeze caressing his skin and as for noises... Well, no noises of crackling fire, robotic footsteps, explosions or screams. All he listened was the various comforting beeps he was so accustomed to.

He opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his Tardis. Mathematical Impossibilities aside, somehow he had gone there, did not know how or when, but he was safe for now.

With effort he sat down, propped against the consoles. He felt tired and very old. The pain disappeared and returned in waves, his body was dying and the last thing he wanted was to regenerate.

I WILL NOT CHANGE! He shouted to nobody specifically.

He still had things to do, he needed to rescue Nardole and the children, find a way to mend Bill and he had to find Missy.

Thinking about her only made him even more angry and his hands glow with intense gold. He had to take her back to her vault and there she would stay until the last day of her sentence, without walks or privileges, without long conversations, music or movies. Unaccompanied. All his dedication had been in vain and he was tired of showing mercy to those who did not deserve it.

Missy fooled him, broke his heart once more and left. _That will not happen again._

Pulling away Missy momentarily from her thoughts, the Doctor scrambled to his feet and stared at the Tardis panel. One thing was certain, he was no longer aboard the ship, which was a bit odd, but odd was fine, odd was good.

As he went out through the wooden door and faced the frozen inhospitable environment the pain returned to him.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted to the heavens as he dropped to his knees, the golden glow now more intense, burning his hands and face. "I WILL NOT CHANGE!"

"Who's there?"

Another person's voice stopped him, he had restrained the regeneration attempt once more, and he would do it as often as was necessary and possible.

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? I don't think so. No, dear me, no. You may be a doctor, but I am The Doctor. The original, I might say."

The figure standing in front of him seemed lost, a little tired, and the Doctor remembered where and when he was.

Disbelief was replaced by a smile and he suddenly burst into laughter. The universe was really an ironic creature. There he was, about to regenerate, heartbroken and hopeless in helping his friends staring at his first self, that arrogant and fearful old man who had much to learn.

"I have some news for you, Theta. I'm the latest you."

"I'm going to regenerate into you?"

"Oh no…. You'll have plenty different faces before you turn into me."

"How old?"

"Old, believe me."

The old man, in fact the older-looking man, since technically the Doctor on his knees in the snow was indeed the eldest, merely nodded as he set his thoughts in order.

Observing his oldest self, the Doctor noticed how theatrical it was in those early years. He acted as a great expert of the truths of the universe when in reality he was only a child.

Theta looked at him from above as he kept his head down and sat on a snow-covered stone.

"You came to see me?"

"Not really, I'm dying too and that bloody thing brought me here" He pointed to his Tardis. "That simple, really."

The Doctor continued to watch his first self, which, plunged in its melancholy, didn't say another word, he just kept there looking at its own hands.

"You know..." The Doctor started with compassion. "Regenerate is not that bad. It hurts a bit, well, a lot, but is nice to be a different self. You don't need to be scared."

"You don't look too excited about it yourself."

"It's different for me, I still have lots of things to solve and I cannot regenerate before that."

"What happened to you?"

"Lost some friends. I need to find them tho."

"So you don't travel with family? Susan left for a while and I miss her terribly. Poor child will be scared when she finds out I regenerate."

"Grandaughter will be fine, believe me." The Doctor smiled a bit at that. He missed Susan. "No family just friends nowadays, mostly new friends."

"Mostly? So you keep an old friend with you."

"Tecnically I'm the prison guard of an old friend. At least I was, she left."

"She must be something." The first Doctor laught softly. "I'm already curious to meet her."

"Oh but you already do. That woman will be one of your ruins, but you'll have centuries before you live that. Life will be incredible fun and you'll meet the greatest people in the galaxy."

The first doctor was thoughtful for long seconds. He did not know how his life would be full, both of loves and pains. From that moment his existence was just beginning, regenerate would be the first truly effective experience of many others to come.

For the old Doctor all the way in front of him was pure uncertainty, brand-new. No spoilers.

"If you say so I won't fight it anymore. Thank you young man for all your kind words."

"Hey, you're the lad here, I'm an ancient."

"Right, Doctor." He said with a certain mockery as he rose from the rock. "Before I go, can I give you a piece of advice myself?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Don't let you broken heart drive your actions. Go find your friends, fix what you must and go after your lady friend. I'm sure you will find her."

"I hope so." And he really did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thinking about the first moments that followed her awakening in the field, a lot had happened since then.

From the place where the doctor's traces had disappeared to the set of elevators was a short walk, she was returning to the point where ahe had awakened a few minutes before walking as fast as she could

She knew that the faster she could find the other the better. As much as the Doctor thought that getting to the Tardis was impossible, whatever Bill had done would have results and results mean the Doctor in his Tardis doing impossible things to arrange improbable situations.

She called the elevator using her sonic umbrella and waited. That certainly was not a very effective means of carrying her only device. Maybe it was time to choose a new designer, something more practical.

The elevator opened its doors to floor 502 without much delay. There everything seemed perfectly normal, like a totally parallel world or an alternate reality. There was no smoke, no bodies and no sign of destruction. There was only green grass, flowering trees, several of them loaded with fruits and plantations as far as her eyes could reach.

Nardole was there also, in the company of one of the children. It was clear to her that they were expecting someone, who was not her, definitely.

"What are you doing here Missy?" He looked beyond surprised rather annoyed by her presence. It was hard to be a persona non grata sometimes.

"Looking for you, perhaps?" Missy lifted her arms and made her hands visible. "I came in peace."

"I thought you had left with your younger self."

"He was too boring. I finished him, by the way." She shrugged. "The Doctor is not here yet?"

"No. Have you seen him?"

"Nop. But I saw some tracks that indicates Bill had saved him."

"Thank God." The cyborg sighed visibly relieved. "So now what?"

"Now we wait. He'll be back, I'm sure he will."

"Are you staying?"

"Of course I am! Take me to the house, I need to change out of this clothes, they are filthy!"

"What happened to you?" Nardole seemed to finally have looked at her, really looked at her since she arrieved.

"I think I've got boosted by his artron energy, so it healed me and got me a bit younger, but wasn't enough for a full regeneration."

"Hmm…"

"Odd, right?"

"Yeah!"

Mutual agreement on the strangeness of the situation created a link between two of the most diverse creatures in the universe, a Time Lady and a cyborg.

The hours turned into days, days into weeks, and soon two months had passed since they had settled down on that new floor.

Some people had managed to save themselves, but they were few, and their knowledge was limited to food cultivation. There were also the children, who, besides food, needed study, care and recreational activities.

While the Monadanians tried to organize themselves Missy and Nardole spent that period making plans. They could try to contact the Tardis. If the Doctor were there he would certainly answer them and they would have only to await his arrival, but the question of time was primordial.

There the time did not run so slowly as it did at the bottom of the ship, but still it was slow. If the Doctor took 10 hours to return, they would be trapped there for about five years, a prospect that not only did not encourage either of them but also made Missy distressed.

Getting trapped in her safe, comfortable and in peace with books to read, her piano and constant visits from the Doctor was one thing. Standing there playing babysitter for mondanians with a bald cyborg as company was completely different.

There was the possibility of an alternate plan, building a ship, getting everyone out, but it would not be fast either. In addition exploratory trips to other floors would be required to obtain parts and this could be dangerous.

After long hours of discussion, or rather, after Missy decided they were going to build a spacecraft and that's was it, the work began.

Within two weeks the project had already taken shape. Nardole soldered some pieces of hardware at the bottom of a shed, and Missy took care of the construction of the engine, something much more delicate and difficult. Sometimes the others would come and help them and the children would stretch out from outside to watch them with curiosity.

"There's something wrong..." Missy complained dropping her newly remodeled sonic screwdriver into a simple model, similar to the Doctor's. No parts could be wasted since the project had been started, not even with her equipment.

"What is it?"

"A 'tudum' sound. Something isn't working as it should."

Nardole was intrigued. He stopped what he was doing and approached her. The two leaned toward the engine and concentrated to try to identify the problem.

"I don't hear it."

"Pay atention, Egghead." Missy rolled her eyes and pointed the engine with her index finger.

Again the two fell silent and concentrated.

"Nop, nothing." Nardole watched her closely. They had been working hard over the last few days for long hours, and Missy had little time to rest. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not hearing things or getting nuts again, if that's what you are thinking."

"Maybe you should stop for today and rest."

"Pff!" With a dismissive sound Missy finished the conversation and returned to concentrate on her work.

The sound continued despite her attempts at repairs. Feeling frustrated, she put the screwdriver on the counter and rested her elbows on it, resting her head on her hands. She needed to think, the answer was there, somewhere in her head.

While trying to identify which type of problem could cause that kind of sound was that she realized that the sound did not come from the engine, that why Nardole did not hear. Her hands suddenly turned cold and she swallowed hard at her realization.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nardole stopped what he was doing and turned on his heels to face her.

"What did you said?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Missy swallowed hard as they faced each other. Nardole could see that she was frightened.

"But how? You were locked inside that vault and the only person you saw besides me and Bill was..." He stopped talking when he realized it. If she was pregnant the father could only be one person. "You did that on purpose!"

"What?" Missy's voice rose sharply, and she stood up with the agility of a cat. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she watched Nardole with a murderous intensity.

"You fooled the Doctor! It's all one of your evil's plans! You thought that if you were pregnant with his child the Doctor would let you go or at least would take you out of that vault because his a decent men and wouldn't let the woman who's caring his baby locked up alone.

How dare he say those words to her? Missy in a mixture of pure hatred and disbelief just staring at him, clenching her fists tightly. Under other circumstances, in other times, Nardole would already be rolling through the floor headless before he even finished his speech of pure outrage. Certainly he would have been made in parts and then burned until there was nothing left but a stain of dry oil on the floor and ashes.

But Missy had changed, and she understood that when she realized that despite her willingness to kill him right there, she had just a mere wish. She had found the fine line between imagining doing something and actually doing it.

"How dare you say this to me? Do you think I couldn't leave that shitty vault by myself?" Shaking with anger from head to toe, Missy stared at him with eyes full of tears of hatred. "You know nothing!"

She left the shed slamming the hard wooden door behind her in a swirl of skirts.

At that moment she believed that no matter what she did or how many times she had shown that she had changed, distrust would always follow her around. As long as she lived with people from her past, they would always judge her for what she had once been and not for what she had become.

Confused, she walked to the trees and sat behind one of the trunks, hiding from everyone's sight. There she burst into tears, putting out her anger, fear and confusion. She also cried for longing.

If the Doctor were there, he would certainly know what to do and what to say. He would know it was not an evil plan to try to escape. How the hell could Nardole think that? She had not even found balance for herself, how to bring a new life into the world to be responsible for?

The hardness in Nardole's words hurt her and she cried more. Poor child for having her as a mother. This was a punishment the baby did not deserve, and it was a mistake she had made before, hundreds of years ago when she was still a relatively good person. She didn't know how to be a good mother than, how she was supposed to be a good one now?

She did not feel worthy of the unconditional love of a child or the joy of becoming a mother, not after all the atrocities she had made, atrocities she was just beginning to understand. For her there should be no witness, no hope, no reward.

'Come back my dear doctor, I need you.' She thought at her inconsolable despair, knowing that wherever he might be he was certainly still unconscious or recovering from his regeneration.

When her tears finally ran out, she stood there, hugging her own knees as she tried to absorb the idea that she would soon become a mother again. All she wanted was to be nestled in her favorite chair in the vault.

Xxx

"I'm sorry, Missy. Shouldn't had said those things to you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't, but you did."

"And I'm sorry."

A few days had passed since the discussion and it was the first time she came to the shed to work on the engine again. Missy had spent the last few days helping with minor tasks inside the main house and had watched the children, the way Harzan had looked after them and she came to the conclusion that it would be impossible to be even comparable to that woman.

The rhythmic 'tundum' of the baby's hearts became more audible every time she felt ancious. The poor child had not even been born and even half unconscious tried to send signals to her that all was well.

So Missy tried not to try to think about the child. First she had to deal with the situation of pregnancy and motherhood.

As much as she tried to avoid the Doctor was recurrent in her thoughts and after long hours analyzing the situation she had understood how that happened.

"You see..." Nardole began to say interrupting her work, visibly embarrassed by his previous attitude. "These past few months Bill and I noticed how the Doctor was falling for you. He was having a major crush and I must say we were worried about it. That's why I said those things."

"So protective of your master, isn't you? It's been centuries since he started have a crush on me, that's nothing new about it." There was a bit of provocation in Missy's words. "This was more than just a crush, he was hoping the time for us to stand together had finally arrived and that made him idiotically happy. Sadly things didn't go the way we thought it would be"

"Were you planning to have a baby?" He asked shocked and Missy rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Egghead. We wanted to travel together, explore the universe, see where that would lead us. The baby wasn't planned at all."

"I would rather appreciate if you didn't call me that. So you two have been… you know."

"Aren't you a shameless curious creature?" Missy smiled mischievously. "We have been having sex for the past century of so, that wasn't how I got pregnant. I had put a lot of thinking on it. If I would get pregnant due sex we would have had a bunch of time babies by now, so wasn't like that."

"That's too much info, Missy." Nardole sounded squeaky, trying to get the image that formed in his electronic brain. All that time thinking that the Doctor was a fool losing his time with all those therapy sessions while the two were actually fucking relentlessly.

"You asked for it. Anyway" She said singing a bit just to annoy him. "It happened at the hospital roof. He hold my hand and that was the first time I felt the artron energy he was accumulating. I knew that single moment something was wrong, well it was obvious he was going to die soon, but that wasn't just that. His energy carries his DNA, he is a male, the moment it came in contact with my body, a female body, and got mixed with my DNA it created the pregnancy. That's how I ended up with a bun on the oven."

Despite the joking tone, Missy was worried and that was obvious to her companion. Nardole knew that it would not be easy for her to have a child and he worried about their safety. After all, what would you tell the Doctor if anything happened to Missy or their baby when he finally arrived? Preparations should be made, quickly.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for your kind reviews, follows and favs.

Icanpolitelymurderyou – LOL Baby time is on the oven!

– I did lol But I must say in my own defense that I was already getting Missy pregnant. Have you read the original doctor's question "So you don't travel with family?" I think twelve needs a bond and what's better than have a bond with a cute baby? LOL

Zerousy – Oh no, not the Master! Can you imagine their baby? It would destroy the universe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first few months after the discovery were not easiest for Missy. The whole concept of doing good simply by doing it and being a selfless and better person for the sake of others and herself seemed at the same time clearer and diffuse in her mind.

The idea that she did not deserve that little miracle growing inside her accompanied her for hours on end. Lying at night on her narrow uncomfortable bed, she stared at the shadows of the ceiling trying to imagine what the Doctor would tell her.

 _'It's a new chance. This baby will bring you the hope you need to keep improving._ ' She imagined him sitting in his favorite armchairt inside the safe, watching her with attention and affection, saying the words with his strong Scottish accent.

In that swirl of emotions, weeping had become common to her, but something she did in the shadows, hidden from everyone's eyes, especially Nardole's.

She tried not to think about her past, the bad things she had done, or try to continue with the acceptance process to move on. Missy knew that those emotions would directly affect the child and the best would be to wait. She did not know, at that moment, that the period of acceptance had passed. Missy had climbed a new step in recovery.

"Can you promise me something, Egghead?" She asked Nardole.

It was late afternoon and like countless other times, Missy and Nardole ended their work on the ship for the day. They were having tea sitting on chairs at the shed's door, watching the automatic day-to-night transition that the computer simulated every day.

"Sure."

She turned her body in the chair to look at him. With the mug in one hand and the other resting on her protruding belly, moving her unconscious fingers in a gentle caress, Missy looked well, pretty even, Nardole could say, Missy might not have noticed her own gesture, but Nardole soon did. It was a custom she had acquired as soon as her belly began to bulge slightly. Whenever she had an unoccupied hand, no matter what she was doing, Missy stroked it lightly.

"Promise me you'll take care of her if something happens to me."

Nardole rolled his eyes and slumped against the back of the chair. Missy had grown more and more anxious and apprehensive as she walked toward the end of her gestation.

The gestation and all the hormones had awakened in her another psychotic side that, if could say so, could not take any longer. She had all kinds of uncontrollable cravings for impossible foods, constant mood instabilities and growing concern about childbirth, talking about it over and over and over. But, since the Doctor wasn't there to deal with her and their pregnancy problems, he gave her all the support she needed. Suddenly Missy became his friend. What a odd thing to say.

"No, I will sell her to the black Market first thing after I get rid of this dump." He said impatiently. "Oh no, even better, I'll put her inside a cage and send her to Gallifrey with a note saying 'Danger, be aware, this child is the offspring of Mistress and The Doctor.'"

"My poor baby!" Missy laughed out loud, imagining the scene. The President reading the note with concern for his advisers, the Citadel with enhanced security. All for her child.

"Of course I'll take care of her, but nothing is going to happen with you. You're healthy and there's nothing wrong with the baby, it will be a easy delivery."

"Right, easy to say when you not the one about to have your vagina ripped from inside out."

Nardole's impatience made her smile. Missy knew she was getting a bit paranoid, but to give birth there, at that isolated floor of an empty spaceship with little technology and among people without advanced knowledge was something that frightened her. Thinking of Nardole's words being in Gallifrey at this momento would be ideal. There was the knowledge necessary to bring a child from time to life safely and there was medical knowledge in the event of an eventuality with any of them.

Sitting there, observing the day-to-night transition, Missy always remembered her vault. The Doctor had programmed it's windows to do the same so she would be able to follow a normal sequence of routines. She had been doing the same thing there, like a Pavlov's dog.

Every morning she woke up, dressed and went to the shed to work on the electronic parts of their new ship. The only difference was that instead of working on the ship, in the vault Missy worked at the piano. Nardole would come after her shortly bringing her a breakfast that she did not usually eat, something he already did on Earth, but which in her present situation she was obliged to swallow. Later Harzan would bring lunch and she would be forced to stop.

From that point Missy's routine had gained new nuances.

In recent months she had added to her routines short walks inside the shed when her spine could no longer stand the same position and she felt the need to stretch. Her belly was not uncomfortable, after a period of acceptance, she had grown accustomed to the baby's existence and her company had a calming effect on her. Something the girl had certainly drawn from her father.

Another built-in habit was the quiet conversations she kept with her baby before bed. She told her old stories of her own childhood, of her adventures with the Doctor at the academy and the baby relaxed, sending her warm affection that rocked her to a peaceful sleep almost every night. Sometimes she tells her baby about places she had gone and people she had met. Those were very old histories, from previous and better liver.

"If I were you I would worry about how you going to tell the Doctor the big news." Nardole's voice brought her back to the present.

"I already know how I'm going to tell him." Her face lit up in a mischievous smile.

"Why am I having a bad feeling about it?"

"A girl needs fun once in a while." She winked and took another sip of her warm and comforting tea.

"Something tells me you about to have tons of fun when that baby arrives."

"Don't worry, I will let you help me with her diapers."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The baby arrived in a spring early morning. Alit, the brave little girl who had helped the Doctor defeat the cybermans, joined Nardole and Missy in building the ship when she could after school. It was no wonder why the Doctor had chosen her, she was clever and resourceful, always attentive to her surroundings.

It was her attention that woke her around 2 o'clock in the morning, or maybe it was Missy's low moans and her heavy hurried breathing on the other side of the wall.

Alit rose quickly and quietly. Shee did not nock at the door, but opened it gently. Missy was sitting on the bed, leaning her weight on her arms, her legs stretched out under the covers. She was completely sweaty and her face contorted with each new breath.

"Would you mind to call Nardole and Hazran, love?" She asked with a ragged breath and a faint smile on her lips.

From then on the house came to life. While Nardole was helping Hazran get water, clean cloths, and the medical equipment they had found at 506 floor, Alit remained with Missy.

In fifteen minutes it was all over, and Nardole breathed a sigh of relief that everything was fine and the time lady's worries were nothing more than mere possibilities.

There were no screams or loud cries and if Nardole and Hazran had not made a rush through the old farm house, no one would know the baby was born. Throughout the process Missy only said a few words in Gallifreyan between her breaths and when she came into the world the little girl opened her eyes with curiosity.

The baby was soon put into her mother's arms and stared at her with big blue eyes like sapphires. Tears streamed down Missy's face, mingling with sweat, but she did not care. Here was her little miracle.

A suffocating sensation grew in her chest, warm and comforting, a sensation for her long forgotten, the unconditional love that only a mother could have for her child.

"She's so beautiful." Alit said looking at the baby over Nardole's shoulders.

"Isn't she?" Missy smiled even more, nestling the baby angst her chest.

"She's certainly the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Nardole said without taking his eyes off the child. "How you gonna call her?"

"Oh..." Missy looked at the three of them and looked back at her daughter, biting her bottom lip. Shee had chosen a name following the traditions of her people, but first she should tell the father.

"You don't have a name for her, do you?"

"I sure do!" What is the need to give a child a name as soon as it is born? It was not like she was going to use her baptismal name when she grew up. Missy was no longer Koschei, the Doctor certainly was not Theta anymore. Time's Lords become what they want to be, their identity gives them a name, not their parents.

She thought for a minute. The baby would certainly need a name, an easy, common name.

"Beatrice." Beatrice as the name given by Queen Victoria to her youngest daughter, as Dante's guide to Paradise, as one of the protagonists of Shakespeare. Beatrice, a common name in England at some points of history, something that would please the Doctor, since he was so attached to that country and that little blue planet.

"Welcome to the Universe, Little Bea." Nardole said, visibly pleased with the choice.

Xxxx

The Doctor tried to get out of the cold snow. His legs were beginning to become numb and his trousers damp, making it difficult to stand up. After two failed attempts and after getting Tardis's door a mess with snow everywhere, the Doctor managed to balance himself.

The irony of the situation still burned in his brain. He had been taken there after a meeting with Modanians and witnessed the birth of their cybermans to find his oldest self who had just fought the same cybermans of Mondas many centuries before.

He wondered what the real extent of Missy's damage to the universe would be as he stumbled inside Tardis on his way to the control panel.

Mondanian Cybermans were works of Mastre, not Missy. He corrected himself in thought. Her sin in that situation had been leaving him standing helpless. He knew that progress had been made, Missy had helped him to some extent and had protected him from her former self on the roof. She even had spent a few moments with him on the farm while recovering. Perhaps the simultaneous existence in two minds with such diverse thoughts and ideas had confused her.

It had been her departure that had bothered him not her swings of behavior after so much progress. Seeing her leave hurt him more than he could ever admit.

He collapsed again on his knees as he was about to reach the control panel. The pain inside him resurfaced harder, expanding inside him uncontrollably until it reached the edge of the unbearable.

Unable to restrain himself, the Doctor let out a deep cry of pain, it was late, he could no longer avoid regeneration. His body exploded with a intense golden light of the artron energy. All Tardis was lit with a blinding glow for a few seconds, and as the glow died away, his body fell on the floor with a dry thud.

"DOCTOR!"

A.N.: Gally – Nobody really know how long Time Lords carry their babies let's just assume she was at the end of her pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"RUN, THE DARLEKS ARE COMING!" Shouted the Doctor as he woke up suddenly and sat up with a jump.

"Hello to you too!"

The Doctor blinked a few times, visibly confused. He was still in his Tardis. He started the conference mentally: the beeps sounded low, no suspect airborne visible, lights blinking at the usual pace, no light or flapping signal pulsating Intensely. Everything seemed okay.

Beside him, sitting on her knees was Bill, not cyberBill, flesh and blood Bill.

"BILL, YOU'RE HERE!" Unable to hold himself, the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeap, here I am Doc."

He released her quickly when she looked a little tense. The hug caught her totally off guard.

"You look good." He said after taking a look at her

"So do you. I thought you were about to explode but whatever that glow was it did a great job on you."

His grin was gone immediately. Was not he himself? But he felt himself. Taken by a natural reflex he touch his face to check the first changes, but his bone structure was still the same and his eyebrows were still there (thank God for that). His feet still fit perfectly inside the shoes and the sleeves of his shirt were still at the right height.

Mentally he still felt the same. Still tied to the confused feelings about Missy, still clinging to the idea of saving Nardole, Clara was still there, on the bottom of his thoughts.

He leaped to his feet feeling full of energy, but essentially the same. Well, he was himself, maybe with a little more muscle mass, cheeks and hair (now black), but it was still him.

"That's incredible! I've been through it twelve times already and this never happened. Didn't know it was possible." He brought his face close to the reflection, running his hands over his cheeks. "Easier to shave."

"What are you talking about?"

"My regeneration. You see, I was dying. When that happens Time Lords regenerate themselves but we change. Somehow I didn't, I'm still me, younger, but me."

"Seems to me you've got upgraded."

He laughed, turning his attention to the girl.

"What happened to you Bill?"

"Do you remember Heather? My crush who's now an alien life form?"

He nodded.

"She showed up after the explosion, turned me back into girl Bill and together we brought yyou back to the Tardis. You were out then, I thought you were.. you know…" Bill said in a sad voice and it died before she could force herself to speak the word.

"Dead."

It was her turn to nod.

"We traveled through time and space for a while, but then I felt something was missing and I decided to get back." By something she meant him and he knew it.

"You shouldn't had done that."

Bill smiled at his seriousness. "Don't worry, Doctor. I just found out I'm not really ready to travel without supervision. "

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds and smiled at each other. Like him, Bill still had outstanding business and stories to be lived before following the natural course of her existence.

"So, now what?"

"Now we go back for Nardole and then we have some hunt to do." He said as he turned to the consoles and began to make his changes inexplicable, pressing a series of buttons and changing levers.

"Hunt your psycho girlfriend?" Bill asked mockingly.

"She aint my girlfriend."

"Right. If you say so."

Xxxxx

After three years and twelve months of work the ship was structurally ready. In spite of the meager resources and the recycled material that they had used, the ship had personality and it was enough pleasant to the eyes. How could they not be proud of seeing a large part of their project completed? Impossible.

As for the technological part, there was still a lot to be done and they estimated another one or two years of work ahead of them.

Beatrice, despite her young age, had a remarkable intelligence, even by time lords standards. She read, wrote and mastered the basics of mathematics. Nardole managed to make some connections with the ship's central database so that the children could have access to study materials, but even so Missy sometimes found herself preoccupied with the girls education. So every night when the two of them gathered in their room, Missy taught her about the customs of their people and their native language. Eventually they would leave that ship and nothing would prevent a day when the little girl might want to join her own kind to deepen her scientific knowledge.

Sometimes Missy laughed inwardly at these thoughts. She thought as if Gallifrey were still in the same place, completly accessible to them. More than that, who would ensure acceptance of the daughter of a planetary enemy and an exiled at the Academy? In the end, she was always convinced that with the parents Beta had, she would never need any other training than living with them.

'How much more we'll need to wait for you, dear Doctor?' She kept asking herself.

To think that a few years ago she was a prisoner inside a vault on Earth, enjoying a chance to prove herself to her oldest friend. To think she'd been lying on the grass, watching the fake clouds pass slowly through her eyes as life fled from her body.

She had overcome her deeds, her previous selves, and found peace there, in a bucolic setting out from The Waltons, spending her days working on a ship to save strangers and caring for a child she had never, in any case, thought she would have. That limited and restricted life became satisfactory to her and at last she had found the peace she needed.

'You gonna be so proud, my love'.

"Look, mommy." Beta, as she liked to be called, stood next to her mother, holding out a piece of paper. "For you."

They were drawn next to Nardole, the big house and Alit. There were also Tardis, the Doctor and Bill, all smiling happily. This was not the first time she'd drawn them and Missy knew she'd seen them at her own thoughts. Sometimes she broadcast her thoughts unintentionally and the girl capped them. Beta's telepathy developed more and more each day and Missy sometimes felt like an open book to her daughter. That idea frightened her and made her always keep her mental barriers up, almost always, to be absolutely honest.

Missy took the girl by the armpits and sat her on her lap to look at the drawing.

"It's wonderful, pet. Thank you." She planted a soft kiss on the top of the child's head, lightly stroking her black hair, tied in a loose braid. "I just think you need to put some more white in here." She laughed as she pointed to the Doctor's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"WHROOOMP WHROOOOMP WHROOOOOOOOMMMMP"

Nardole was not surprised by the irony of being alone when the Tardis materialized on the grass outside the shed in the middle of the night while everyone slept.

Of course, after provoking Missy endless afternoons about how she would tell her news to the Doctor, nothing more fair than a return of fate.

Although the news was not his to share, he could not hide Missy's presence until the next morning.

He left the delicate pieces of the stabilizer on the counter and left the shed for the computerized chill of that spring dawn. He used to work a few dawns a week, trying to advance the project as much as possible.

"You are a girl again!" He exclaimed in surprise when he came across Bill walking toward him. "But how?"

"Long story, tell you all about it later."

"Nardole!" The Doctor's voice was loud and lively.

"Sir, you are here at last."

"Nice to see you mate."

"What took you so long?

"Meet with an old self, got renegerated, sort of, and came right back. Took me 12 hours, tops."

"Can see it." Nardole soon noticed that just as the time lady the Doctor had rejuvenated a few years, but remained essentially the same. Which, of course, made perfect sense, since heis artron energy had been fractioned. "Let's get out of this cold, come inside."

Together they entered the shed. The incoming lights lit up the ship and there the temperature was more pleasant. As Nardole closed the door, Bill and the Doctor were drawn directly to the spacecraft.

"Look at this!" Bill said cheerfully as she ran her fingers through the ship's hull and walked around it. "It's a hell of a job."

"Remarkable." The doctor nodded, examining the ship carefully. "Are you build it all by yourself?"

'There we go' Thought Nardole. "Actually, no. I'm just helping building it."

Nardole remounted his feet on the ground and put his hands inside his coat pockets, trying to find the right words. The Doctor looked at him, waiting for the explanation that was obviously to come. All the people there were just farmers or too young to have the knowledge needed for a project like that.

"Missy had the idea to build it." He said at last. "We desperately needed something to do and she decided we should build a spaceship."

"How long has it been since we left?" Bill asked in dismay, she understood the situation, the interminable waiting.

"Almost six years."

"I'm trully sorry." She really did, he could see it in her face.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair as he walked in circles inside the shed, visibly agitated. Nardole could understand why. He had believed that Missy betrayed him, that she had decided to run away rather than stand on his side, but there she was, waiting for his return.

"She was here the whole time?"

"Yes, she was." Nardole nodded. "She arrived shortly after us and never left."

"And the Master?"

"He's gone. She's at the house, probably sleeping."

The Doctor sat down on one of the high benches. His face showed the storm of thoughts inside his head.

"Hey" Bill caught his eye as she approached him. "That's good news, isn't it? She's here, no need to do the hunting."

"I misjudged her, Bill."

"She had changed, a lot." Nardole agreed with a serious tone of voice. "Doctor, you need to know something, ahm..." He took a deep breach an then said it. "She had a baby."

 **Xxx**

As if he had not felt guilty earlier for having to take Missy back to the vault at some point, he felt utterly nauseous now.

Immediately he took all the blame on his intimate. He had invented that ridiculous mission, he had taken them there. Because of him they found The Mastre and Bill had been transformed into a cyberman. He had father that child, even accidentally, and he had left them there waiting for six long years.

" _What? She found herself a farmer?"_ Bill had asked in shock. He had not even managed to articulate a word. Inside his head the word 'baby' was spinning around and around.

" _No, she might be nicier now, but she's still her. No male live form would dare approach her like that."_ Nardole said directly to him.

He did not need another tip. He left the shed immediately for the evening chill.

In twelve hours he had lost everything, including his hope, only to regain everything back and more. He still won an unexpected bonus. He knew the child could only be his, he was sure.

' _I'm a dad again.'_

He concentrated and managed to feel the presence of two other minds, totally asleep. An old acquaintance of him and a very young one, but pretty strong.

Without realizing it the Doctor was attracted to them and headed for the house, being careful not to make noise and wake or frighten everybody inside.

Uncontrollable and in complete silence, he entered their bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was much simpler than Missy's normal taste and visibly less comfortable than her vault. At view he noticed very few personal belongings and felt even more guilty.

The pale moonlight that entered the small window was enough to go around the time lady's features. He watched her for long seconds. She slept soundly with a calm expression on her face. It had been countless decades since he had seen her like this.

The child, his daughter, was asleep lying on top of Missy, her little head resting angst her mother's sternum and dreams cradled her doubled heartbeat. Her hair was dark, long and full of soft waves, her face partially covered by it.

The Doctor sat in the only armchair in the room, unable to look away from them. He felt his hearts expand inside his chest and realized tears were blurring his eyes. That was what he needed, he noticed, having a family again.

' _Are you really here?'_ He heard the low, delicate, insecure thought.

' _I am.'_

The child opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. Her eyes shining in the dark with a mixture of disbelief and joy. He could only smile at the girl.

Long seconds passed and she continued her silent admiration.

' _Sorry I'm late.'_ He said in thought. It was obvious since he had lost a lot.

' _That's ok. I'm Beta.'_

' _Nice to meet you Beta, I'm the Doctor.'_

' _I know who you are.'_

The tears that blurred the Doctor's eyes finally trickled down his face and he dried them immediately as the girl released herself from her mother's arms, careful not to wake her, and approach him.

' _It's good to have you here.'_

They smiled at each other and seconds later Beta was nested angst her father's chest, hearing a new pair of hearts beating as he held her against him.

' _Go back to sleep, little one. I'm not going anywhere._ ' The Doctor said softly sending her calm feelings.

' _Promise?'_

' _As many times you want me to.'_

 _A.N.: Thanks for all the nice reviews, follows and favs. You guys are awesome! xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When she woke the first thing Missy noticed was that Beta was not in bed, which was rare, since the child needed many hours of sleep than her and she usually just kept her company during her sleep. Missy knew it must still be dark outside and that she could enjoy a little more of the covers comforting warmth.

She turned lazily on the bed, stretching her body, that's when she noticed someone in the room and opened her eyes.

The Doctor watched her with a small of pure and evident satisfaction on his lips as he held his daughter sleeping deep in his lap with a spare blanket around her.

Missy sat on the bed, adjusting the nightdress over her shoulders. Her eyes locked on his showed a certain manic glow and her lips curved into a proud smile.

'Little traitor, you just got here and she's already choose you over me.'

He shrugged, unable to look away from her, in her modest attire and loose hair completely messed up. Missy was for him a constant provocation, a path with bright outdoors saying "danger - way to downfall", complete and utterly irresistible.

'Tea?' It was all he asked, preventing any other thought or impression from becoming accessible to her.

It took a little nod from her and in synchrony they moved, she selecting a change of clothes, he transferring their daughter to the bed carefully, adjusting the covers around her to keep her warm.

They faced each other again in the hall.

'I'll put a kettle.'

'kay.'

Neither of them moved, their hands have meet each other's at some point and their fingers intertwined. Gently, the Doctor's other hand removed a lock of rebellious hair away from her face and remained there, touching her locks,

Twelve hours or six years ago their connection had so much magnetism? Perhaps, yes, they might have been on the edge of an abyss waiting for the last stones to break loose for the dive of their existence to happen. A unique and inevitable dive, determined still in their childhood and which they knew, from an early age, to be eternal.

Even without any desire to do so, Missy broke the contact and followed the corridor toward the bathroom to compose herself as he went down the stairs to the kitchen with a mixture of euphoria, relief, hope, and melancholy spinning within.

Missy found him sitting on one of the dry trunks in the garden that the children used as pews to read and on campfire nights in the summer. He watched her approach, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that she wore jeans, a sweater, a coat and boots.

"What happened to your Mary Poppins outfit?" He said mockingly, handing her one of the mugs with tea.

"Became small after a while and I couldn't keep wearing the same clothes for almost six years. Can you imagine how smelly I would be by now?" She accepted the mug, sat next to him and took a sip. "I definitely need some new clothes but I'm thinking about a practical style, no jeans tho."

"They fit you well." There was a note of flirtation in the Doctor's words. Missy gave him a provocative look and smiled.

"I assume Nardole told you about her." She finally got to the point.

He mentioned it. Had more to say but I wasn't listening."

"I bet you got nauseated." Missy said as teasingly, curving her lips in a pout. He looked at her reprovingly and it made her laugh. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long and I missed it. Told him you would be nauseous and walk away."

"And you were right." He indulges her against his own will. The Doctor watched her for a few seconds, and his face became more serious. Missy immediately knew they were reaching dangerous waters. "What happened to you? To the Master?" He asked.

"Oh…" Missy bit her bottom lip in a theatrical way just to gain a few more seconds. "You will not be happy with me if I tell you about Ju-ni-or." She hummed the nickname of her previous self. As the Doctor said nothing and just stood there staring at her, she went on. "He was very tempted to kill you and I couldn't let him, could I? So I had to fool him to the very very end." She shrugged, averting her gaze from him to watch her own boots. "I must say that I remembered a few things at the farm and… well... let's just say I helped him join the sisterhood."

At first the Doctor said nothing. Part of her seemed dismayed at what she had done and that was evident by her posture. He had kept her in the vault mainly to make her become someone better, a concept that could be very malleable, he knew.

"You killed him?" He asked in a low voice, resting his hand on her leg to get her attention again "You killed yourself?"

"You could say that." Her eyes glued at her boots. "Twice by the way. I stabbed him but I was sure he would make to his Tardis before he turns into moi." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "He shoot me at the back, if it wasn't for your energy and Beta I would have been killed. In the end you were right, I needed to be saved from myself."

After a while in silence as the two of them absorbed the facts, Missy asked, looking back at him: "This will add more time in my sentence?"

"You still got nine hundred years left. I guess one more death won't make too much difference now." He shrugged.

"What about Beta?" She asked immediately.

"What about her?"

"I'm going back to my vault. What are we going to do with her? How we are going to deal with her?"

"I'm not taking you back to the vault. I can't lock you there anymore." The Doctor said simply. Missy could not imagine how much it hurt him every time he walked into that vault to spent hours with her just to had to go and leave her locked up in there. "Not just because of her, I just can't keep leaving you behind but I can't let you go either." He admitted.

"So I'll be kept inside your Tardis."

"No Missy, since I'm you guardian you are going with me wherever I go, at least for the next nine hundred years." Tears streamed down her face and the Doctor delicately dried them with his fingertips. Missy closed her eyes, enjoying the caress and he murmured: "You know, despite how crazy this may be I love you."

"And I love you, my dear Doctor." She replied opening her eyes and giving a sniff. "Are you telling me what happened to you out there?" She asked, completely changing the subject.

"I met myself."

"Yourself? Which one?" Missy's tone became more lively. As a child, she brightened up with any story he had to tell, especially if involved other versions of him.

"The first one."

"Oww… My precious little crush!" Her eyes glittered as she imagined her Theta and the Doctor smiled as he listened her. "I loved that arrogant you so much. You didn't have this many principles back then. Was always running, from Gallifrey, from other people, from problems. We use to have so much fun. How was him?"

"About to regenerate for the first time. Told him about you, sort of, he sounded interested to meet you."

"I bet if I was me back then he would had marry me." Missy teased him.

"So full of yourselves, aren't we?" The Doctor smiled contemptuously.

"Wouldn't he?" She insisted.

"Probably, and we would have killed each other a long time ago."

Missy rested her hand over his and their fingers tangled again. "You not angry with me anymore?"

"Odd thing it that I'm never angry with you."

"I wish there was another way but there wasn't." She said softly and smiled. "And The Mistress is a much better enemy, company, friend and lover than he could ever be."

"You are a good mother as far as I saw."

Missy noticed that by the change of subject the all about the Master was forgiven and forgotten by the Doctor, perhaps not necessarily in that order. More than anyone else they knew each other and he struggled to understand her, she knew that.

"You haven't seen a thing. That little koala sleeping in my bed gets all my attention, she's always with her little arms around me. Sometimes I feel like a tree." Despite her words, she smiled proudly.

"Must be something terrible." He said with a twinge of false irony. "She's adorable, I just wish I haven't missed so much."

"Don't. She have plenty ahead of her for you to witness. Starting for her fifth birthday in two weeks." The Doctor had a stray dog-like look on his face that made Missy feel tempted to plant a soft kiss on his nose, just to make him change his expression, but she controlled the impulse and asked instead. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. "Let me show you."

Missy took the mug from the Doctor's hands and set it down beside her, turning her body toward him. Her knees touched his and then her fingers rested on the Doctor's temples. He immediately leaned toward her touch. They rested their foreheads against each other and their noses touched. They looked into each other eyes for a moment, sharing the same breath and finally their minds met.

She showed him small flashes of her pregnancy. The first time she heard the baby's heartbeats, her belly in different stages and the sense of calm that Beta constantly sent to her mother. She showed him the first time she held their daughter in his arms for the first time, with her blue eyes opened and staring at her. This had been a sight blurred by tears, but no less significant.

She felt the Doctor sigh and tears rolling down her face, his tears.

It showed small flashes of Beta as a baby, growing fast. Her first words, the first steps, the first teeth. She showed him her running with the other children and how she just got asleep clinging to her mother.

At last she showed the girl with her countless drawings and notebooks, as her intellect evolved rapidly, and a funny memory of the girl playing with the little pigs from the farm, muddy from head to toe, as if it were something quite normal.

"She make friends as fast as you," She said at last, interrupting the flow of memories without breaking the link. Her hands went down his face, stroking her cheeks gently and he brought her close, arms around her waist.

When their lips touched, seemed like a thousand years had passed since the last time. They shared chaste kiss, soft, a mere brush of lips, but full of feeling and longing. Together they felt at home again.

"I do like these new cheeks you've got. The bottoms ones are this good?" Missy said, unable to contain herself. Her words implying the obvious, outlined by a mischievous smile.

"I don't know, but we can find out later. What do you think about it?" The Doctor's hands slid slowly down her back, coming dangerously low.

"It's a date." And she leaned back into him, to start another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While the farmers and the kids made their preparations for departure with the help of Bill and Nardole, The Doctor accompanied Beta on a walk through the farms.

Though small and extremely young, he saw Missy's mannerisms in their daughter. She was a quiet child, as her mother had been, walked gracefully and accurately, her clever eyes captured everything around her and she had that manipulative sweetness that could make whole worlds kneel before her without any difficulty.

"Are we going back to Earth?" Beta asked after crossing a large expanse of land.

Apparently the young girl had an indispensable task to fulfill before she left and she set out for the tree area, picking up copies of flowers and leaves, carefully storing it in a rectangular tin with elaborate geometric patterns stamping its exterior under the Doctor's watchful and curious gaze.

"First we will take this nice people to Teros VIII, then Earth."

He noticed that her chew her lower lip while she continued her walk, searching for the correct specimens. He felt in her a strong psychic field, openly showing her apprehension.

"Hey ..." He rested his hand on her shoulder, stopping her gently and knelt to stay in her height. Beta turned to face him. "What is it?"

Beta had her eyes down, it was the first time she'd avoided staring at him even though they were in the same height.

"I think I rather want to stay here than go to Earth. I saw how lonely it was."

He was disconcerted when he noticed that the girl had accessed too many of Missy's memories than she should have. He could feel Beta's presence in his head, but he didn't know the extent telepathy was developed. He pushed all thoughts and memories into an inaccessible corner of his mind and left exposed only the empathy he felt at that moment.

"It's not always like that. Earth is a beautiful place and humans are kind and funny creatures. You'll meet tons of people, make friends and visit places." He smiled, running his fingertips through her hair gently. "Your mother's situation was different, before... You two won't ever be lonely, I promise."

"You know that you need to control your impulses and stop getting into your mother's mind, don't you?"

"I don't do it on purpose. She broadcast her thoughts like a radio when she's working at the ship. She's always playing the piano, mostly alone." The girl shrugged sadly. "Sometimes you're there too, much older than now, reading a book or playing with her."

These had been recurring scenes, at least in recent months. Missy's mood had improved with the piano, the instrument distracted her, and the fact of having an activity seemed to have been an incentive for her to cooperate more. Thinking about it, he didn't realized how much he missed those lazy hours they spend together doing nothing but company to each other when he was out with Bill.

He gave a soft kiss on Beta's forehead and opened a wide smile, his eyes sparkling with intensity, that typical glimmer of an idea.

"Have you done with your samples?" The Doctor asked, without extend the subject. He would have time to teach his daughter to deal with her telepathy and he believed her word.

"Yes." She answered and nodded.

"Come on then, I want to show you something." He took her hand and together they walked toward the shed. "She should had broadcast my music, is much more fun!"

 **xxx**

The moment Beta put her feet inside the Tardis for the first time was like countless others witnessed by the Doctor. Although she knew the ship would be larger in the interior, Beta's eyes widened and she turned around the console in amazement, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. It was too much information to be absorbed at once.

"Nice to meet you, my dear Blue Lady."

To make her comfortable, the Doctor leaned against the door with his arms folded and watched the girl look around in peace as a smirk of pride hung on his lips.

"She's much prettier in person."

Beta raised her right hand to touch the console, but before she looked in her father's direction. He just smiled and she knew she had the necessary permission. Then she placed her hand on a flat part of the console and the Tardis suddenly responded with a flashing show of lights as it recognized the girl's DNA.

"She likes you too." He said softly. "Perhaps…"

A knock on the door interrupted him and the Doctor turned. Missy.

"There you are, boyfriend." The words danced in her tongue, sounding mischievous. "I've been looking for you. Mondas people are ready to leave this hole. Time to go."

"Great, let's get people on board and go home. And I'm not your boyfriend, Missy." He said, finishing with a slight tease.

He saw a smug smile curl Missy's lips and felt her hand on his chest.

"You're right, the 'h' and the 'w' words suit us better, but I think it's a bit too soon for that." She glanced at Beta and looked back at him from the corner of her eye. "Or too late." Missy turned her attention to her daughter. "Where is my koala? Oh there she is! Are you already friends with this old rubbish box?"

"The Tardis is great, Mommy, I can feel her pulsing." Beta was too delighted to get away from the console.

"Pet, this is a machine, don't go after this silly men thinking it's something alive." Beta did not even seem to hear her. "Already corrupting the child?" Missy gave him a look of pretended disapproval. "Tsk tsk tsk Doctor, I thought you would know better. She might stole the Tardis from you one day."

He shrugged, taking Missy's hands with his. Their fingers intertwined automatically. There was that magnetism again.

"I guess that won't be a problem as long you're there to give me a ride."

 **xxx**

Bill was sitting in one of the old chairs at the shed door staring at the scene in front of her. A hundred yards away the Tardis was parked on the grass on a high point of the ground, completely visible, even in the distance.

She saw the Doctor with Missy and Beta, talking and smiling naturally. If she did not know better, she could even say that the child was on their plans. They were happy.

Seeing them together acquiesced Bill's heart. As much as Missy was not the best person in the world or the nicest or even affable, a lot had changed in her and it was obvious and undeniable that the Doctor was all over her and it was more than clear that that little girl had already conquered him too.

She needed to think, to think very carefully.

"Will you tell me the real reason that made you come back?" Bill was startled for a moment as Nardole asked, coming up beside her suddenly.

"What?" Bill blinked at him in confusion.

"Your story doesn't make sense. You've got back for some reason and since you're not telling the truth I guess it's something bad. So, what do you know?"

The young woman said nothing, turning her gaze to her own hands, which writhed in a slow, unsettling gesture. Nardole, overcome with curiosity, sat down beside her and waited watching her closely.

"Heather took me to lots of places, places I didn't know before. One of these places was Gallifrey and I met the Doctor there." She said trying to keep her voice as impassive as possible.

"Gallifrey? But Gallifrey is..."

"Soon Gallifrey will return to it's coordenates."

"Ok…" He said slowly, calmly to encourage Bill to continue. "And you met the Doctor. How was he?"

Bill swallowed. Images of a shack in the middle of the desert resurfaced in her memory clearly and faithfully, as a totally vivid and terrifying memory. She could smell the sand and his sour odor of the lack of hygiene. Could see those deep dull eyes.

"Bad, he was... a shade of what he's now."

Nardole sat on the edge of the chair seat, paying as much attention as possible.

"Missy and Beta?"

"Gone." Bill said almost robotically, trying to remain impassive despite being betrayed by her own eyes.

"Dead? Both?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly. "I think Heather took me there on purpose. She knew I would do my best to help him. So I came back to prevent this events."

"Bill, you know we can't change history."

"We won't change history. Nardole, don't you see? I'm here to change de present when it comes."

Bill watched her friend open and close his mouth a few times without making any sound. She knew exactly what he was feeling at that moment. The confusion, the conflict between reason and emotion. Nardole shook his head and they watched the new family walk toward them. Family, funny but that was what they were, all of them.

Missy had Beta in her arms, upside down, making the girl laugh as she talked to the Doctor.

"How long do we have?" Nardole asked seriously, signing with Bill a tacit and silent agreement.

"We have enough time."

* * *

 **A.N. -** I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a rough week and I didn't know were to go with the story. Thanks for all the support. You guys are the best.x

J.H. Laivel - Hello! Just let me say at once I really appreciated your review, it made my day! Missy is clever, she needed Nardole, but she was changing in the end and I think if she was through a pregnancy and all that stuff she would became a bit softer, specially with him. Beta is a mixture, lots of wavy hair and blue eyes, but she's a bit manipulative. Hope you keep liking it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They left the survivors in Teros VIII. The unloading of all things and animals took a little longer than they expected, mainly because everyone was delighted to be on land, breathing fresh air and a real sky over their heads, including Beta, who until then had never left the wrecked old ship.

Nardole and Beta said good-bye to everybody, while Missy simply gave a half-awkward hug in Hazran and Alit and ride back inside the Tardis, disappearing into it lower levels to work on the engines.

Farewells were not her thing. When she needed to leave, she simply ran, she fled in the dead of night, without any warning or note, but those times had passed.

Before the final destination, they gave Bill a ride home and the young woman looked as cheerful as ever. Missy could hear her talking to Beta about someone named Harry Potter, but she did paid too much attention.

They parked Tardis back in college by night and the campus was quiet. Nardole apologized and left. Apparently he had something important to do and Missy found herself wary of a possible meeting with River. She watched the interaction between father and daughter as she moved here and there moving Tardis' controls and equipment and felt jealous wondering how Beta would react to that woman, they would certainly become best friends in 30 seconds.

The pang of jealousy grew in her chest, imagining that woman walking around the Tardis as if she owned the place, acting like her family as if it were hers and... She swallowed, looking at both of them. Her family. She had not seen them up to that moment as a family, not really at least. Before the idea seemed like a joke, but there, looking at both the idea became certain, in absolute and incontestable truth. They were a family, her family.

As the Doctor stood beside her, resting his left hand on her back casually she found herself letting out the breath she had not even noticed. He had a small smile on his lips, but she saw a wide smile in his eyes and it made her relax.

"We go into the garden to see the stars before bed. Are you coming with us?" His hand came up her back slowly and tortuously, completely inadequate, but absolutely wanted.

"Give me a little time and I'll join you." She answered casually.

For a thousandth of nanosecond there was doubt in his eyes, but the doubt had arisen so quickly that it had disappeared. Missy turned to him, fully aware, their bodies almost touching. She felt the pressure of his hand on her back trying to bring her close and she did not resist.

"The Lady needs a bath and a change of clothes." She purred to him softly before placing a kiss on his chin and smirking. "If I recall we have a date later."

She saw him smile back and move away. "Let's go little one."

Hand in hand the two left the Tardis under the watchful eye of the Time Lady. She wanted to give them time to get acquainted and adapt. In addition to herself she needed to readapt to a life of few restrictions and surrounded by different people all the time.

Her daughter was a time child without the proper education she needed and was about to be resaid in a Tardis. What could possibly go wrong? She thought with irony, but brushed away any worry from her head as she headed for the wardrobe in the hope of finding something to wear other than that horrible coat and jeans.

 **XXXX**

The childlike surprise with each new detail was simply contagious and he had forgotten about it. When Susan fled Gallifrey with him in a stolen Tardis she was a teenager, so her excitement and enchantment were sometimes overshadowed by the hormones and bad moods of a teenage girl herself. Beta on the other hand, exploded in curious joy at every new discovery.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw the stars shining in the night sky, like thousands of diamonds scattered on a long piece of black velvet. She looked up with her mouth open, in complete bliss. A few seconds passed before she finally smiled broadly.

"They're so bright." There was haunting in the girl's voice.

"This is just an echo. Many of them don't even exist anymore and there are a multitude of other younger stars we do not see from here. But these are not the only stars, there are an untold amount of them out there in the universe." The Doctor explained without looking away from the stars.

"I want to see them all," Beta announced with conviction.

Seeing all the stars had been a pact he and Koschei had made thousands of years ago and there was their daughter having the same desire. He clasped Beta's hand with his, feeling unmotivably proud.

"We will see them together." He said without looking away from the starry sky.

He felt that the time to fulfill old promises made long ago finally arrived.

 **XXXX**

When Missy found them, they were lying on the wide lawn that stretched across the side of the campus. Like the night before, Beta had snuggled up next to the Doctor and at some point as she stared at the stars and heard stories about them fell asleep.

"Sleep Beauty is out already, haven't you noticed?" She asked standing next to them.

She watched him look away from the sky and focus on her. Mary Poppins had given way to The Librarian. The long skirts had been replaced by new ones at the knee, the corset abandoned altogether had given way to a simple blouse, half hidden by a light cardigan, without buttons.

"You look good. I really like this new sexy librarian style." She said as she sat down next to them, her knees together and her back absolutely upright in an impeccable posture.

"Don't get too excited, my dear Do-c-tor." She hummed his name. "This is provisory. I need to do some shopping, must of those clothes are rubbish! And your little brat needs everything."

"Make a list, Nardole will see to it." He sounded distracted, his hands caressing the arm Beta had passed around him, his eyes fixed on Missy.

The expression on Missy's face changed immediately, gaining harsh serious contours as she stared at him. She wanted to kick herself for being so foolish hoping he would allow her to do something without supervision. It was clear for her that he still saw her as his prisoner deep inside and perhaps this perception would never change.

Before she could say anything, the Doctor understood the upshift on her and sensed the implication of his words.

"Missy, it's not like that. It's not a matter of trust, you can go shopping or do whatever you need anytime you want to, but we can't forgot I'm still your guardian and sincerely I didn't thought you would want to go shopping." He said in an impassive voice, noting that his words did not seem to have any effect on her. "We can go together if you want to, just us and Beta. What do you..."

She shushed him with a sudden hand movement.

A small part of her brain tried to warn her that it was not intentional, that they had been apart from each other for a different amount of time for each. That while she had had time to deal with her problems and manage to reach the goals drawn to her, he had not spent more than 12 hours away, between separation and reunion. But the outraged and hurt part of her, which was infinitely greater, took advantage at that moment.

Missy stood and picked up Beta, bringing it to her chest carefully. Soon the girl would be too big for that, but at that moment it did not matter.

"I'm taking my daughter to bed, Mister Guard." He said dryly and strode away, leaving behind a regretful Doctor, rubbing his face with his hands in a tired gesture.

* * *

IcanPoletelyMurderYou – 33 Thank you sweetheart. Next chapter some naughty Twissy and bottom cheeks check-up. LOL

Smokeydog – Thank you! Hope you keep liking it.

Zerousy – Bill don't have any idea how much work she'll have to save the Doctor.

J.H. Laivel – Hey! Don't worry, they will suffer, we'll be a bit sad and worried but in the end everything will be fine because I really can't deal with sad endings and they don't deserve one.

They getting married would be quiet interesting but I bet River wouldn't like it very much (not that this is a problem for me, because I never really liked her, but… :x) I see Missy and the Doctor as rebels in some way so marriage is not in their future, but might be something to be discussed later.

Bill and Nardole will have tons of work and there's a possibility they find some unexpected help, but I'm not sure about it yet.

I do really appreciate your comments and I hope you keep liking it. Have a great weekend =*


	12. Chapter 12

**AN.:** Warning - this is a smut chapter. ;P

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Missy?"

No sign of her on the console room, nor on the levels lower or parallel to it. Nothing in the wardrobe or in the library. He did not find her with Beta as he had hoped, the girl slept a quiet sleep, but absolutely alone. He tried the rooms next door and even his own rooms. No sign of her anywhere in Tardis.

He bit his lower lip as he studied his options. He knew she would not run away or left leaving her daughter behind. Not after everything he'd seen, not after emphasizing that Beta was hers as she'd done out there, a vain attempt to rule out any possibility of claim he might have on their child.

Maybe she was walking through the desert campus or...

He found her sitting on the piano bench inside the vault. It was the last place he thought she could be hiding or where she wanted to be, but here she was, fingering the keys of the instrument absently.

He felt terribly guilty to see her there, so absorbed in her own thoughts. He felt doubt, apprehension and uncertainty emanating from her. A veritable whirl of thoughts occupied her brain, but none distinguishable for him. It seemed to him that this was the sensation that Beta had referred to when she said that her mother broadcast her thoughts.

Missy's posture stiffened briefly and she glanced over her shoulder, turning her attention back to the piano immediately.

He walked to her slowly, one step at a time, until he sat down beside her on the bench. He did not have to ask how she had gotten in there. It was obvious to anyone that she had the knowledge and technique to get out of the vault as she pleased. 'But she decided to stay,' recalled an annoying little voice in his brain.

"You clearly don't trust me, so I'am back to my cage." She said, pursing her lips. It was not an accusation, she simply point out a truth.

"Don't say that, I do trust you Missy." His voice was low, patient. "But our situation has changed drastically. We need time to adjust. I need time."

"This is for you." The Doctor said holding out a small dark blue leather case.

He watched her turn her gaze to the box, arching her eyebrow suspiciously, then averted her eyes from his direction.

"I'm not marrying you." She said it directly, with a sharp tone.

"Not asking you to." He smiled openly, totally amused. "I realized you needed a gift for our child's birth and you deserve that as a sign of trust."

Missy watched him closely, her arched eyebrow rising dangerously toward her hair, lips pursed again. Finally she stopped playing and took the box from his hand, examining it closely.

"You're my oldest friend, the only person remotely like me in this universe." His voice sounded slightly hoarse and he could not help glancing away. "You've been my genesis and my savior thru all this centuries and now you're the mother of my child." The key flashed as she opened the lid of the box and Missy swallowed hard. She was shocked, truly shocked, as she hadn't in a long time. _'You're my soul mate and I want you to have the most important thing I own.'_ The last words were not spoken aloud. That made her look at him.

 _'Thank you, Theta._ ' Gently, Missy took the key from the box. There was a thin chain tied to ir and she passed through her head, letting the key descend at the height of her breasts outside her blouse. "Piss me off again and I'm locking you outside."

They stared at each other and she leaned toward him. They rested their foreheads against each other and their hands found themselves on the bench. There was no need for further explanation or discussion. He was right, all they needed was time to adjust.

 **xxx**

When their lips met, it was soft and gentle, a mere brush against one another. Hands on her back brought her close and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Slowly the kiss evolved, his lips parting so that their tongues met in a slow and gentle exploration. It was a familiar kiss, but filled with little new elements. There was more patience in her, and he seemed even more curious. It was time to explore that familiar taste of home with a touch of longing.

Missy's fingers wrapped around his hair, pulling him close as his hands came tortuously down her back to reach her hips and bring her close.

She gasped as felt his hardness against her lower belly and tightened her grip even more. Gently the Doctor placed small kisses on her face, on her jaw and neck. Here the exploration was slow, marked by kisses and light bites, interspersed with sucking motions that drew a series of sighs from her and spread shivers all over her body.

The Doctor's flat hands went up to Missy's waist and belly. Although they were not the biggest or the strongest hands he'd ever said, they applied the right amount of pressure to her body. As he wrapped her by the middle with one arm, the Doctor used his left hand to pull her hair away.

A new shiver hit her as he brushed his lips against the sensitive skin at the back of her neck and buried his nose against her hair. Missy's knees weakened and the damp heat began to grow rapidly in her center with a slight throb. Gods, she had wanted him so fucking much during those years of imposed celibacy.

She rested her body against his, her back against his chest. Immediately her ass found support on the Doctor's hardness and she made an wave motion with her hips to tease him. The moan slipped from his lips against her skin and his right hand somehow found to walk beneath her blouse, rising against her skin until he reached her breast over her bra, squeezing it gently.

At that moment both of them approved the dismissal of the corset although in his intimate the Doctor liked to fuck her while she had her body restricted in that thing. Her stalled movements and the way her breasts seemed to be about to slip by the edge of it with each new thrust was extremely erotic. The thought made him move his hips against her, simulating the act against her arse.

"Clothes off, now." Missy did not ask, she commanded huskily, her nimble fingers getting rid of the cardigan and blouse she wore before turning to him and starting to get rid of his clothes as well.

The Doctor watched her, never taking his hands off her body. He released the bra clasp and helped her get rid of his own jacket and shirt, but he held her hands when she reached for his pants. Missy stared at him curiously, her eyebrows rising in a silent question.

"Let me take care of you." That's all he said before he knelt in front of her.

He pulled off her feet the heels she'd found carefully, letting his hands brush against her feet and ankles. Then he lowered the zipper of her skirt accurately and pulled down carefully.

His hands caressed like Missy's thighs, feeling her tremble in anticipation. The tremor increased as he nuzzled her panties, smelling her scent, her moist heat and all the excitement that emanated from her. Her hands tangled in his hair again and he kissed her sex over the fabric before hooking his index fingers to the side elastics and pulling it down as slowly as possible.

Missy drew back, unpinning her ankle panties, making the little piece of clothing fly to a forgotten corner of the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The Doctor's hands reached her knees shortly and unceremoniously pushed them away to expose her glistening hot sex.

When his tongue touched her lips the first time, Missy lay limp on the bed and spread her legs even wider. The throbbing had increased exponentially and it speed seemed only to increase with each new stroke of his tongue against her center. Shee moaned loudly as the Doctor proceeded to suck and lick her clit with the agility that only he seemed to possess.

"Fuck," she said through her teeth.

The Doctor continued to tease her with his mouth, putting a finger inside her slowly. Her pussy was tight, dripping against his hand as she pushed his head closer to her pulling his hair. The throbbing increased, the temperature of her body was high, almost feverish. Missy wanted to resist, to put up with more, to prolong that moment for an eternity, but the second finger inside her did the trick. Her back arched, her body shivering. The explosion in her senses was such that she saw stars glittering on the ceiling of the Vault.

He continued his movements as all the waves of pleasure ceased and she collapsed against the bed. Her taste on his tongue was sweet and striking, and he pulled away only when there was nothing more for him to taste. His hard cock throbbed painfully against his trousers. He got up and got rid of the shoes and the remaining pieces of clothing before taking Missy in his arms and lying her down against the pillows.

She had a silly grin on her lips and pulled him close as he lay down beside her. She felt her taste in his mouth and wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. His fingers traced her vertebrae, letting his fingernails slide against her skin, causing shivers.

"I missed you so much, Doctor." She whispered against his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip. Her legs intertwined with his and he felt the damp heat against his legs. Her hard nipples brushed against his chest, and for a few seconds he restrained himself from penetrating her with a single thrust. "Take me, my dear. I'm all yours. "

That was it. She was there confessing her longing, surrendering to him. This was so rare. He and Missy had sex, spectacular and intense sex, but that was something else.

He kissed her once more, rolling their bodies so he could be on top of her. He wanted to see her, to look at her face, her eyes. Missy would respond to the kiss by holding his face against hers, her legs open, trying to bring him to herself, but the Doctor held his weight in his own hands and kept his distance.

Missy's hands dropped to his neck and shoulders, but they lost touch as he pulled back and knelt between her legs. She was beautiful with red skin and covered with a thin layer of sweat, her hair on the pillows contrasted with the white fabric and her eyes glistening with as much desire as her pussy.

The Doctor brushed his cock against her clit, tearing moans from both of them with the contact. He slid it down, brushing it against her wet throbbing entrance. The urge to take her in a single thrust grew inside him again, but he slowly entered her, inch by inch, feeling her tighten around his cock. 'So freakin tight!' He thought in ecstasy.

Missy grabbed the sheets with her fists and leaned her hips toward him. That damn torture was wonderful and she felt like she was about to explode if she did not have it now.

"You're beautiful." He said when he was finally completely inside her and she gasped as she felt her body adjust. His hands were caressing lightly her turned thighs supported on his.

"Go on Doctor," she purred, bending her hips provocatively and taking his hands, she pulled him close to her.

Their mouths met for an avid kiss and he began to rock his hips against hers. The initial slow and provocative rhythm lasted a few minutes. They both looked febrile, letting themselves be consumed by the volcanic heat of the desire that took them, and with a sigh he penetrated her deep, pressing his hips against hers with force with each new thrust to go as deep as possible.

"Fuck!" He hissed against her lips in a moan.

Like their bodies, their minds surrendered to physical pleasure and the psychic link made them emerge in each other's sensations. As mirrors, they felt the desire of each other, the pleasure of each touch, the shivers, the sparks that sprouted at the base of their spines and run thru their bodies.

 _'Harder...'_ She demanded between sighs. _'Faster.'_

Missy's pussy pulsed hard against the Doctor's cock. Their mixed body fluids made a wet, erotic sound with each new thrust. Her legs tightened around him and her nails sticking into the skin of his shoulder blades. They were so close.

"Mistress..." He said loudly against her ear. "You're mine..." His movements were erratic, he was so close. "And I'm yours."

Missy fell over the edge of the cliff. Her body stiffened for a moment and she tilted her head back with force, exposing her delicate white throat. The accelerated pulsation evident against her skin had been attractive to him and in the ensuing moment he found himself sucking on that same spot. She moaned his given name and her body convulsed beneath his as she was seized by a strong orgasm, which grew in her center and spread rapidly through her body.

She was still experiencing the final waves as he entered her, sweating and moaning against her neck as he pressed her against him when he finally came inside of her. His dick stiffened and with each new thrust while he came it was like a shock.

When they came back to themselves, panting, sweaty and tired, they were a mess of entwined limbs and faces stained with small smiles of pure satisfaction.

* * *

 **ICanPolitelyMurderYou** – LOL Twelve is kinnda in love, kinda in denial and a bit confused. Yeah, I really wished we had more of him and more of Missy. They were great together and I hope to see her back this Christmas (let me fool myself). You really want to put me this situation? Oh god… XD (WARNING TO ANYONE WHO'S READING IT, THIS IS JUST MY OPION, IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH IT THAT'S OK, NO HARM DONE.) I didn't want the Doctor to be a woman, but since Missy said that the future was all girls I knew we would have a Lady Doctor. It's not because I don't like Jodie or anything like that, but I don't think every god character needs to be a woman at some point. There are so many great female character's out there. Why turn the Doctor one? Girls everywhere made a fuss of it and I was with the guys, tearing up with them LOL. Do you get what I mean? Ok Missy used to be a guy and now she was a woman and that was great but I think it was great because Michelle was great and Moffat did a hell of a job with her. Otherwise I don't know if it would have worked at all. I'm not worried about ThirBill because I'm pretty sure Thirtheen will have a male companion. Do you wanna bet? LOL XD The Doctor ALWAYS had a girl traveling with him, it was never him and a guy, at least not in the new series, so it won't be two girls. Maybe Missy comes back ginger, that would be funny. XD Hope you liked this chapter too =x

 **Ashley** – Hello! Thanks for your review. It's always nice to know when someone loves your silly writing. I really appreciate it. Don't worry I won't let this one without a end. Hope you have fun reading it.

 **FaeMelody** – I give you more with this new chapter and more is in the way. X

 **Zerousy** – LOL TOTALLY! Someone please shut that men up!

 **J.** – Big Eyebrows is having problems with their time difference but I think now he did something right. =x lol Won't promise you River, but I'll think about it. Missy jealous and hurt could be a dangerous mixture. Actually I think Eyebrows would be more worried and stressed with River there than Missy. It would be something much worse than when Rose and Sarah Jane meet. The ex meeting the Mrs. That might be too much for Twelve. xD Don't thank me for review your story, it's truly great and I'm not giving up chapter 2. ;D


End file.
